For a long time, the activities of human in the sea have relied on ships or various platforms similar to ships, their drainage space of buoyancy-receiving is usually a continuous rigid body, and a large part of the drainage volume is in the wave activity area. The obtained buoyancy of the hull is in dynamic change by changing the draining water quantity of draining body during the wave motion to force the hull to keep moving up and down, the larger the size of the ship, the greater the change in the stress load on the hull, under extreme weather conditions, this harmful stress load increases geometrically. Therefore, in the process of design and manufacture of the ship, the formed confined space of the drainage body are demanded extremely high, the confined space should be no defect, no weakness, and should have sufficient strength, a large part of the structure materials of the hull are increased to cope with wind and waves and to protect the structural strength of the hull, however, the added material increases the weight of the structure as well as its own weight, afterwards, a larger drainage volume is needed, and this it forms a vicious cycle, as a result, the traditional ships or various types of ship-like platforms require high manufacturing technology, large amount of materials, and the effectively available space is expensive.